Amours noyées sous la pluie
by Hisilde
Summary: Recueil de ficlettes et drabbles à propos des aventures amoureuses ratées de Jubia parfois amusantes à ses dépends, parfois plutôt déprimantes avec son cher maître Gray qui, le plus souvent, fricote avec d'autres gens.
1. Premier pas

Personnages/Couples : Jubia/Gray à sens unique et Gray/Natsu  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à Hiro Mashima  
Notes : J'aime Jubia même si elle se fait des films et que je la plonge un peu trop dans ses fantasmes (c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse mais chuuut). Un jour, promis, j'écrirai une fic où elle sort en vrai avec Gray pour pas qu'elle soit trop malheureuse (et qu'elle oublie l'idée de venir m'assassiner)

Maître Gray a tout pour plaire. Ho bien sûr, il a des défauts. Mais Jubia s'en accommodera. Elle aime sincèrement maître Gray. Après tout, c'est lui qui a arrêté la pluie de Jubia.

La mage aquatique se dirige d'un air absent vers les appartements de Gray en énumérant mentalement toutes les qualités de son Roméo. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Jubia a clairement remarqué que Gray est un grand timide et n'ose pas lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle se plait à penser qu'il hésite en croyant qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Elle a donc décidé de faire le premier pas elle-même (elle ne voudrait pas que maître Gray se fasse du mal à se retenir ainsi d'avouer son amour).

Face à la porte du mage de glace, Jubia prend une grande inspiration et frappe trois petits coups contre le bois. Elle sait pertinemment que cette déclaration est nécessaire pour qu'ils cessent de se tourner autour et se mettent enfin en couple. Cependant, maître Gray ne répond pas. Jubia frappe à nouveau à la porte, un peu plus bruyamment que la fois précédente. Mais maître Gray se laisse désirer. La jeune femme prends le risque d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre.

Elle fait un premier pas dans l'appartement et sa mâchoire inférieure se laisse prendre par la gravitation. La pièce est très jolie. Un canapé qui semble confortable trône au centre et devant lui, une petite table basse avec un vase et des fleurs tout en glace. C'est un lieu très mignon et chaleureux. Mais Jubia n'a pas laissé sa mâchoire tomber pour si peu. Non. Ce qui lui pose problème, c'est que le beau canapé est occupé et la scène qui s'y déroule brise de beaucoup l'ambiance petit nid douillet de l'appartement, selon elle. Et les acteurs n'ont même pas remarqué qu'elle était entrée...

Natsu, torse nu, allongé sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, observe, un sourire licencieux sur les lèvres, Gray ôter ce qui lui reste de vêtements avec une lascivité qu'il n'a pas lorsqu'il se déshabille inconsciemment et en public. Le mage de glace nappe ses lèvres et la paume de ses mains d'une légère couche de givre avant de se pencher sur Natsu.

- Hey, t'es fou, tu veux congeler mes ardeurs ?

- Ho, arrête, je sais que tu adores ça...

Et quand les lèvres de Gray embrassent la peau brûlante de Natsu, quand ses mains apprécient sa douceur et sa chaleur, le gel qui se pose sur son épiderme fond comme neige au soleil et s'évapore, perdu dans les gémissements du mage de feu. Jubia se dit que ça doit faire beaucoup de vapeur quand ils couchent ensemble, ils devraient penser à ouvrir les fenêtres pour éviter la buée sur les vitres. Et rien que de penser à maître Gray avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui fait pousser un petit cri indigné que le couple n'entend pas. Comment ose-t-elle ?

La jeune femme est dépitée. Vraiment. En plus, Gray et Natsu se fichent bien de sa présence (encore faut-il qu'ils l'aient remarquée). Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à décider pour sauver son couple. Accepter l'impudent dans son nid d'amour, ce qui lui est naturellement impossible, ou partir se renseigner sur des recettes de conserves à la Salamandre confite, ce qui lui paraît bien plus raisonnable.

Elle offrira un pot de conserve à Gray en guise de dot.


	2. Confidence espérée

**Personnages/Couple :** Jubia, Jubia/Gray à sens unique et maître Makarov  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashimo  
**Note :** 100 mots.

Lorsqu'elle voit le bouton de rose rouge reposant sur sa table de salon, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine de femme transie d'amour. Enfin, son cher et tendre s'est décidé à lui faire la cour. L'attente aura été longue mais la suite s'annonce passionnée.

- N'est-ce pas que mon idée de la rose pour embellir ton teint est judicieuse ? s'enquit maître Makarov quand il la voit arriver, la fleur régnant sur sa chevelure. Et son petit nuage s'évapore tout comme l'illusion d'un Gray soupirant éclate comme une bulle.


	3. Parapluies

Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à Hiro Mashima  
Notes : Spoilers sur le personnage, T.7 Ce drabble est vraiment déprimant, 100 mots.

Jubia possède toute une collection de parapluies. Elle sort le plus souvent avec des noirs aux bords décorés de dentelles. Cela lui confère un air mélancolique sous la pluie interminable de son coeur. Elle n'aime pas ses gouttes d'eau. Elles chassent ses espoirs de vie amoureuse normale.

Quand elle regarde sa collection, il y a plus de couleurs que de noir. Des bleu marine, bordeaux, vert bouteille. Certains sont à motifs, d'autres non. Parfois, on en croise un loufoque.

Jubia n'a que des parapluies.

Tous les prétendants qu'elle a fréquenté ne lui offraient que ça.


	4. Desespoir

Personnage : Mirajane, Jubia, Gray et Natsu  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : Spoilers sur le personnage, T.7. 100 mots

- Une fleur est-elle vivante lorsqu'elle respire l'air des Enfers ?

C'est ce que se demande Mirajane, plus par poésie que par véritable intérêt. Devant elle, Jubia voit le sol se casser en deux et le monde souterrain l'aspirer. Elle se sent défaillir. Elle voudrait bien que cette scène infernale ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais elle n'a pas assez de chance pour ça.

Mirajane est désolée pour Jubia, bien qu'elle en fasse un peu de trop. Est-ce si difficile de voir Gray mettre une tape aux fesses de Natsu, même pas simple provocation ?


	5. Jalousie

**Personnages :** Jubia, Gray et un inconnu  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, dommage  
**Notes :** Le petit dernier en date. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura plus, j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans des fics où les rêves de Jubia sont réalité =) Je laisse tout de même ce recueil ouvert, l'inspiration frappe toujours lorsqu'on l'attend le moins.

Jubia fusille du regard l'impudent qui vient de s'installer près d'elle et tente de la draguer. Il ne manquerait plus que maître Gray passe par là et pense qu'elle est intéressée par l'autre homme. Justement, le voilà qui approche. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et veut lui expliquer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Il dégage le goujat de là sans un mot pour s'installer à sa place. Jubia se sent toute chose, elle imagine maître Gray dire à l'idiot qu'elle est chasse gardée. Finalement, leurs regards se croisent.

Maître Gray est sincèrement surpris. « Ha, Jubia, tu étais là ? Je ne t'avais pas remarquée. Ça va la vie ? »

Jubia aurait préféré continuer à imaginer.


End file.
